Gordon: Wanted Man
by GraphicLiterature
Summary: Captain James Gordon is wanted for the murders of two known-gang associates, heavily linked to Penguin's black market trade. He is forced to go on the run. Can he trust the Batman, and work with the caped crusader to clear his name? [[R&R please guys!]]
1. Introduction and Titles

The conference room at Wayne Enterprises was huge, the lengthy table, with chairs either side, stretched for about 15 feet, with computer screens spanning a wall at one end, opposite the door at the other. Bruce Wayne sat, about halfway down the left side of the table, with Alfred sat to his left, just behind him. He rested his elbows on the arm of the chair, his fingers steepled, with his chin resting on them. His eyes were cast down to the screens, though they were unfocussed.  
Lucius Fox stood at the end of the table, in front of the monitors, which projected graphics explaining GothCorp's sales compared to Wayne Enterprises, as well as both companies popularity in the general public. Then the display flickered to the projected forecast of both companies working together.  
All this was just a distant buzz in Bruce's ears.

"Mister Wayne?" Lucius' voice echoed, snapping Bruce back to reality.  
"Yes, Mister Fox?" Bruce asked, intently.  
Lucius frowned, and Alfred shook his head slightly. "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"  
"Of course, it all looks excellent. I'm very excited to close this deal." Bruce replied, standing, "I just hope that after Ferris Boyle tried to…well, I don't need to remind anybody," he said, "I hope that we can turn GothCorp around."  
Lucius narrowed his eyes, "Yes, Mister Wayne, we all do."  
Bruce turned to leave, but then paused and turned back, striding down the table to join Lucius at its head, "In fact, after the merger is complete, I would like you to become chairman of the two companies, mister Fox." Bruce said, a charming smile on his face.  
"Very confident, aren't you Mister Wayne." Fox replied, as Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder.

Bruce's smile remained, but his tone changed slightly, and Lucius couldn't place it, "Confidence is all part of the game, Mister Fox." He offered a hand to Lucius, "I look forward to working with you."  
Lucius looked down at Bruce's hand, "So we have a deal?" he asked, hesitating before shaking hands.  
"The employees of GothCorp will keep their jobs, while Wayne Enterprises will control its projects, budget and stocks." Bruce nodded.  
Lucius' eyes narrowed once more, and he shook Bruce Wayne's hand.

Bruce made his excuses and left, butler in-tow.  
"Forgive me, Master Wayne," Alfred spoke once they were in the elevator, racing up to Bruce Wayne's office. "But I've known Lucius Fox since my army days. He now knows something is going on with you, and he won't rest until he settles it. Are you sure this merger was a good idea?"  
Bruce clasped his hands behind his back and nodded, "Yes Alfred," he replied, "I've read into Lucius via the GothCorp employee records; he's smart, resourceful, and headstrong. I don't doubt he will do anything to discover my secret." Bruce replied, with a hint of amusement in his voice, "Working with him will be…interesting."  
Alfred just frowned as the doors slid open to reveal Bruce's assistants desk. They rounded it without a word and Alfred closed the doors to the office, clicking the lock softly.

After sitting at his desk and logging onto the remote connection to the Batcomputer, "_Remote link engaged_" the computer chimed, he then clicked open his latest casefile. Several murders in the Diamond District over the last few weeks, all pointed to a new lunatic on the loose.  
"The Artist struck again last night," Bruce said, his voice dropping and taking on the all-too-familiar darker tone that meant Batman was back in the game. "That's four victims in two weeks."  
The Artist was a media-nicknamed killer who had begun his killing spree a fortnight ago, after killing his victims he would painstakingly re-arrange their bodies into life-like poses, as rigor-mortis set in, leaving them in those positions until their bodies were discovered. The first, a happy couple who had been cornered within Gotham National Park, were rearranged into…well, the article simply stated that the two were 'copulating' when a Park warden had discovered their already-decomposing bodies.  
The Artist had struck again and again, carving his way through Gotham City, leaving bloody, gruesome art in his wake. Batman had gathered up as much data as he could, but still had no leads on the Artist, his whereabouts, or how to pinpoint his next target. He seemed to strike at random, whenever it tickled his fancy.

Bruce idly cracked his knuckles, and was about to say he would close the case, when a news article flickered onto the screen set into the wall.  
"….Police were called to the scene at the Gotham City Arcade as soon as the bodies were discovered." The news reporter said, showing images of the old Gotham Arcade in Amusement Mile, "The victims were Tobias Black and his business partner Amy Gold. The two were notoriously in-and-out of jail for ties to Penguin's black-market smuggling operations, but no evidence could hold the case together. The couple were also romantically involved with one-another, as came out in their trial before Christmas. They were shot dead, at point-blank range." The news caster's voice then took on a darker, almost solemn tone, "The gun used to kill them, belonged to Captain James Gordon, who has since disappeared, and is wanted for questioning. If you see James Gordon, anywhere, or have any information on his whereabouts, contact the GCPD immediately."

* * *

**Gordon: Wanted Man**

**Starring**

Roger Craig Smith as **Bruce Wayne/Batman**

Morgan Freeman as** Lucius Fox**

Martin Jarvis as** Alfred**

Ellen McLain as** Batcomputer**

Michael Gough as **Captain James Gordon**

Danny Jacobs as **The Artist**

**DISCLAIMERS**

I do not own Batman, or the Arkham series (except on the Xbox)  
These stories are based on characters created by Bob Kane, Bill Finger, and others.  
The material used here belongs to DC Comics, Warner Brothers and Rocksteady.  
All I own is the story itself.

* * *

Bruce stood, with his eyes wide. "This has to be a mistake." He said firmly.  
Alfred nodded in agreement, "This is very unlike the captain, he is not a murderer."  
"The police obviously don't see it that way." Bruce replied, "I need to access the GCPD server." He said, "I can't do it here, its not secure enough, the police will be able to track the hack back to this location."  
"I'll bring the car around, sir."  
"No need." Bruce replied, activating a button hidden in the desk. The floor revolved slowly, as the central dial in the center of the room split into quarters and slid back. A capsule rose out of the floor and panels slid away to reveal a light-weight Batsuit.

Unlike the Batsuit he had donned during the events of Christmas eve, which was heavily armoured to help fight the numerous assassin's he had encountered, this one was less obviously protected. With armour plates built into the fabric of the suit, it looks more streamlined, and while it would protect against gunshots, it was not as durable as the Christmas-Eve Batsuit.  
As he dressed in the costume, Aflred went to the computer and used the connection to the Batcomputer to kickstart the Batwing.  
"I won't be needing the Batwing today, Alfred." Bruce said as he slipped the cowl over his face.  
"Sir?"  
"For the past month I've been moving equipment into Gotham, and setting up a second Batcave within the city. I called it the Bunker, using an old GothCorp warehouse in Coventry."  
Alfred couldn't help but smile, "A genius idea, sir." He quipped. "What should I tell your assistant?"  
Batman paused as he walked to the window, and opened it, looking out over the darkening skyline. "Tell her I'm busy with files, and that I'll make my own way home."  
Alfred nodded, "Right you are sir, good luck."  
"I don't need luck." Batman replied, before diving off the top floor of Wayne Tower, his cape billowing out and helping him glide across the Gotham River towards the Coventry District.


	2. Looking Into It

The evening air was brisk, but the nightly chill was obvious as it whipped against Batman's lower-face, and a visor slid down over his eyes to both protect them from the wind, as well as illuminate the world around him.  
"Computer, activate flight-pattern beta-one." Bruce growled.  
"_Flight pattern beta-one, activated, en-route to the Bunker._" The Bat-Computer toned in his ear.  
On his heads-up-display Bruce saw a series of green rings in the air, they glowed brightly against the darkness of the water below him, and he glided slowly through them towards the old GothCorp warehouse.  
"Computer, open the roof access trap door." Batman ordered, and there was a chime and as he began to dive down towards the ground, the warehouse zooming up towards him, he saw a panel slide back on the roof, a ring of green lights illuminating the landing spot inside the warehouse.  
He dove harder down towards the ground, and at the last second used his cape like a parachute, slowing his descent rapidly and dropping feet-first through the hole in the roof, landing on the upper floor of the Bunker.

The roof access door slid shut and for a second Batman was surrounded by darkness, his suit reflecting the green light dully. Lights flickered on and he looked up, towards a series of computer screens that flickered on, all showing the Bat-symbol, before changing to various readouts.  
Batman slowly stood and strode across the floor towards the computer, over the elevator-platform which lead to the lower level, and sat at the computer.  
Fingers tapped quickly across buttons, quickly re-familiarizing himself with the original Bat-Computer from the cave.  
He called up all tabs on James Gordon within the last two weeks; all cases opened and closed in that time under his badge number and phone records. After setting the computer to analyse any anomalies, he opened the case of the murders

Tobias Black. 42 years old. Owner of the Gotham City Arcade. A business kept afloat mainly by his smuggling items into Gotham via water from Blüdhaven. Drugs.  
Amy Gold. 32 years old, Black's fiancé. She was the floor manager at the Gotham City Arcade, a position no-doubt gained through her relationship with Black.  
Both were found in the back office, Black sprawled across his desk, Gold crumpled on the floor. Both were killed by gunshot-wound to the head. Point blank range.  
The coroners preliminary report came back that they died instantly. Ballistics matched the bullet to the GCPD's own records…Gordon's gun.

Batman sat back in the chair, and rested his chin on his hand as he was lost in thought once again. Gordon was a strong man; there was no way he'd cave. Sure, Gotham City was a parasite itself, it drew on people's fears and broke them down until only a shadow remained. But there was no way Gordon could break.  
"_Master Bruce?_" Alfred's voice chimed, his face appearing on a smaller monitor to Batman's left and breaking the Dark Knights concentration.  
"Alfred. I've analysed all the records about the murders. The ballistics confirms that Gordon's own handgun was the weapon used to kill Tobias Black and Amy Gold." Batman spoke; his voice solemn.  
"_But do you really believe that Captain Gordon did this?_" Alfred asked.  
"No. Of course not." Batman replied, looking up towards the screen.  
Alfred was about to reply when a crackling noise came over the airwaves.

"_Hello?_" a voice called out, faint, crackle-y and distorted. "_Batman?_"  
Clicking a few keys on the keyboards Batman managed to clear the airwaves and the voice became instantly recognisable, even if the tone was pained and upset.  
"Hello, Barbara." Batman said.  
"_Can we meet?_" Barbara Gordon's voice said.  
"I'm on my way." Batman replied, already standing from the chair and moving towards the roof access door. As the door slid back, Batman looked up and fired out a grapple hook towards a nearby chimney stack, and shot out of the warehouse and into the city. He moved north, across the bridge towards the more residential areas of Gotham, towards the Gordon family household.

* * *

The Gordon's family home was small, considering the number of family members that resided there. Aside from Jim, and his daughter, there was also Jim's wife, and his son. The two-bedroom apartment sat on a block of two-bedroom apartments, dilapidated in appearance and in need of maintenance. The Gordon's lived on the fourth floor of the 5-floor complex, and Batman found the windows easy enough to crack. Worrying, considering the area.  
Park Row. It once used to be a beautiful area of Gotham, before many drug lords and gang wars turned the northern area of Gotham into a nightly war-zone. Many apartments had been long-abandoned, lots of windows boarded up to avoid a stray bullet.  
Not a nice place to come home to at the end of a hard days work.  
Looking down at the apartment block from across the street, Batman studied it carefully, analysing entry and exit points and cross-referencing his deductions with the buildings blueprints. He stood from his crouched position and fired off a line to swing across the street.

Inside the house was dark and quiet. He moved silently through the livingroom, and made his way towards the kitchen.  
"If you'd rung the bell, I'd have buzzed you in." Barbara said as he entered the kitchen.  
"Barbara…" Batman started.  
"Do you believe what they're saying?" Barbara interrupted him.  
"I may not know your father all-that-well," Batman said, "But I don't believe him to be capable of this."  
"Then you know my dad pretty well." Barbara scoffed quietly. "They came here looking for him, just two officers, they tried to arrest him but…he fought, he ran. My mom has gone to the police station to give statements…answer questions…whatever it is the police do in this situation."  
Batman remained silent.

After watching herself pick at her own nails Barbara raised her head. "Whoever did this, promise me you'll find them. Promise me you'll help my dad." Barbara said, looking Batman in the eye from across the table. "Please."  
Batman sighed. "I'll do what I can." He said, "But you understand, Barbara, that there is a chance, however slim-"  
"_NO!_" Barbara shouted, "My dad is _NOT_ a killer!"  
Batman stayed silent, but averted his gaze. "I should go." He eventually said, and moved away from the kitchen door, towards the window once more.


End file.
